Telephone, electrical transmission and fiber optic cables are normally wound upon wooden or metal reels or spools. The reels can be quite large and heavy which makes the handling and transporting of the same very difficult. A further complicating factor is that the cables are wound upon reels having various dimensions. Thus, a reel handling apparatus may accommodate a large reel but will be unable to accommodate a smaller reel and vice versa.
Many types of reel handling and transporting trailers or the like have been previously provided. However, the prior art devices suffer from several shortcomings. One disadvantage of the prior art machines is that they are not convenient to use. A further disadvantage is that the prior art machines cannot accommodate reels of different dimensions.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved cable reel handling and transporting trailer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer which allows for the engagement, lifting and locking for transportation of a large variety of cable reel widths and diameters.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer including a spindle reel assembly which is inserted into the cable reel to provide a means for lifting and driving the cable reel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer including a drive mechanism which engages the cable reel spindle to rotate the cable reel for laying and retrieving cable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer including a pair of hydraulically operated leveling arm assemblies which may be individually raised and lowered to position small reels in the correct position for loading the cable reels onto the trailer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer including a manual reel brake assembly which is in engagement with the spindle reel assembly for preventing back-lash.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer including a forwardly extending hitch having a landing gear drive mechanism mounted thereon for positioning the reel carrier in the proper relationship to enable the loading of a cable reel on the trailer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer including means for positioning the cable reel into a lock/travel/rotating positioning.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer which may be operated by a single person.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cable reel handling and transporting trailer which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.